Romances
by Uchiha Remenber
Summary: la paz entre akatsuki y konoha a llegado que pasara? yaoi *-*
1. inicio de una historia

**Notas**

-Los personajes de naruto no pertenece (solo los pedí prestado)

-recaudo dinero para un psicólogo para tobi… el niño bueno sufrió violación

-tobi y madara son personas distintas…

-tobi es el mas chaparro

-sasori es de carne y hueso

`` inicio de un romance ´´

Cap 1

Todo estaba tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo para madara que se encontraba en una de las salas de la mansión ala que se habían mudado los Akatsuki… este se encontraba sentado en un sofá con pein al frente y konan a un lado pero aun así seguía escuchando lo que sus súbditos le decían sobre la alianza de Akatsuki con konoha… después de todo el plan al dominio del mundo pasó… dando paso al tratado de paz, pero el punto era que estaba aburrido y los presentes se dieron cuenta de ello…

-líder-hablo pein mirándole- hablemos de esto después estoy cansado y aburrido

-ya les dije que tu y konan pueden llamarme madara no ay que ser tan formales ¬_¬

-oye mada –hablo konan mientras se recargaba en el pecho del mencionado

-mmm.......… - contesto

-bueno me voy a dormir… buenas noches-se va

-bueno estamos solos… y… no se… hagamos algo entretenido…

-esta bien konan… juguemos ajedrez!!!-se va a un escritorio cercano

-``pedazo de idiota ´´- pensó la peliazul

******

``Me pregunto… por que tengo este sentimiento hacia el… es lindo lo admito pero por que el??? Creo que un buen baño y un descanso lo solucionara todo ´´ pensaba pein mientras caminaba en el corredor de la mansión ``mmm...… esta mansión es mas larga de lo que pensé ´´ ahora que lo recordaba no había podido sacar de su cabeza aquel asunto… en caso de que se fijase en el seria por miedo ya que era sub.-líder no por nada madara le nombro así… pero la respuesta era la misma ``miedo ´´

-miau-se escucho el maullido de un gato tierno en aquel pasillo

Pein se detuvo y miro el suelo buscando con la mirada de donde provenía aquel maullido para luego visualizar un gatito blanco con las puntas de sus patitas y cola de color negro con un listón rojo en su cuello… pein miro extrañado el gato de donde abría salido??... pero su duda fue contestada al ver un enmascarado agarrarlo con delicadeza para luego alzar la vista y ver a pein que le miraba con su mirada fría…

-etoo… yo… lo… lo encontré- hablo el enmascarado muy nervioso

-no se permiten tener mascotas tobi-

-lo… lo… se…-agacha la cabeza

-……… te encariñaste con el??-

-si-

-…… veré que puedo hacer para que te quedes con el-

-…………………………………………-

-buenas noches-se aleja

-bu…bu…buenas noches-

Tobi se sorprendió por la respuesta o contestación del pelinaranjo realmente escucho bien??... con aquellas dudas en su mente tobi se dirigió fue a su habitación

****

-tobi!!-le hablo konan en el marco de la puerta

-hi konan… pasa al…go??-pregunto tobi mientras rápidamente escondía al gato debajo de su capa para luego mirar dentro de la habitación para ver a su líder sudando en posición fetal con un aura negra de depresión

-perdí… contra… una… mujer… X____X-decía madara en susurro

-eh? O__O –

-no te preocupes tobi-dijo konan mientras acariciaba el pelo de este con ternura-hazme un favor si? n__n

-dime O__O- (sigue sorprendido por lo de su líder XD)

-avisa que ay reunión en la sala… en lo que yo trato de traer de nueva cuenta al uchiha

-UCHIHA MADARA!!!… -grito madara con una sierra eléctrica en manos y con una mascara de hockey puesta - AMAMARMELA TODOS!!! WUAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!-dijo esto mientras alzaba la sierra pera luego salir corriendo como loco

-…………-

-será mejor que valla a avisar-dijo tobi para luego salir corriendo de ahí

-Madara idiota ¬_¬- dijo la peliazul siguiendo al emo???

-WUAJAJAJA MAMENMELA TODOS!!!!!!

**en la sala de juegos**

-sasori con un demonio saca tu mano de ahí… un –

-pero deidara no lo puedo resistir *u*-

-sasori saca tu mano de ahí-hablo kakuzu mientras miraba le pelirrojo

-si ese puto hielo de derrite por estarlo jugando ni creas que iré por mas

-sempais?-hablo tobi entrando ala sala de juegos-abra reunión en la sala de juntas…

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos al unísono

-TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!! MAMENMELA!!!! –se escucho la voz de madara a lo lejos

-MADARA IDIOTA CALLATE!!!!-

-O_O

-donde esta itachi, kisame, zetsu y ken ??

-los dos primeros en la cocina y lo otros dos en el vivero…-contesto kakuzu con calma

-ok gracias… -se va

**en la cocina**

- TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!! MAMENMELA!!!!-

-ese no es madara??-

-creo… kisame…

-dime itachi…

-me puedes hacer algo de comer???

-claro… como que comes demasiado no??

-lo siento tengo mas hambre de lo normal

-sempais-dijo tobi entrando ala cocina

-dinos tobi-hablo amablemente kisame

-abra junta-

-ok tobi ahí estaremos-

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-………………………..-

**en el vivero**

-Zetsu-san- hablo un joven de cabello negro verdoso

-dime-hablo el hombre planta semi-enterrado

-ese es era el lider gritando?-

-……… si últimamente esta mas loco de lo normal… **esta drogado el hijo de puta **

-sempais-dijo tobi entrando al vivero -abra junta

-ok tobi- contesto el joven

**en otro lugar de la mansión**

-madara deja de correr con un demonio!!!!-

-nunca me atraparas con vida!!!!!!!-

-hijo de tu reputisima madre!!! n-

-mis padres jamás me dejaron correr en los pasillos de mi casa con una sierra encendida!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-madara!!!-

**en el pasillo**

-mmm... ya avise a todos n__n –

-miau… miau-

-mmm... tienes razón me falta… pein…-

-miau n__n-

-¬¬-

*******

-pein??-pregunto tobi temeroso enfrente de una puerta

-…… _así que esta aquí mmm _ adelante –

Tobi al escuchar trago saliva y abrió la puerta para ver el cuarto siendo iluminado por unas cuantas velas y ver a pein recostado mirando el techo.

-pein… a… bra ju junta-

-… mm- pein le miro teniendo como respuesta un pequeño salto pera luego sentarse al borde de la cama.

-ya me voy-hablo tobi retrocediendo lentamente

-por que??-

-……………….-

-acaso te doy miedo??-dijo para acercarse a tobi lentamente

-no es que no quiero molestarte…. Eso es todo-

Pein sonrío de una manera al que tobi se sorprendió poco a poco retrocedió hasta que toco con la pared y pein aprovecho para poner sus manos uno en cerca del hombro y el otro de cintura, ante esto se puso incomodo

-mmm… te siento indefenso-le susurro de cerca al oído – acaso te doy mello….-

-…………no no no es asi ….-

-entonces?-

-……………-

-pein?-se escucho la voz de konan fuera del cuarto

-mmmmmmm…..-

-ya te aviso tobi sobre la junta?-

-ya lo hizo-contesto pein al mismo tiempo que le quitaba a tobi su mascara y acercarse mas

-WUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!!!!!!- se escucho la risa de madara alo lejos

-bueno… sabes a donde esta?-pregunto la peliazul

-no…-

-ok nos vemos en dos horas-

-tenemos dos horas a solas-

***continuara???***

Soy mala lo sé -_-


	2. avisos de una sorpresa

**Los personajes no son míos!!!! **

``anuncios´´

-bien ya están todos presentes??-pregunto madara a la cabeza de aquella mesa ovalada rodeada por sus súbditos sentados- bien empecemos… como sabrán konoha y akatsuki se unirán en un pacto de alianza por bien de ambos y porque estoy severamente aburrido sobre el tema… también les informo que voluntariamente a fuerza iremos a konoha a pasar el verano, a si que desde ahorita piensen en que van a empacar en lo que yo resuelvo en donde nos vamos a quedar durante ese tiempo… y deidara por que no te sientas?...

-no puedo- contesto el rubio recargado en la pared de la sala

Todos dirigieron la mirada al marionetista notando como este lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bien…-hablo madara-ahora su momento de desahogo… empecemos por…-

-ay no tobi no habla se acerca la apocalipsis!!!-grito sasori mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa

-aaaaaaaaaaaa-

-quien grito como chica???!!!!!-

-lo siento- hablo kakuzu-me deje llevar-

-eeh? Qué pasa?- Preguntaba tobi mirando a su alrededor-a?

-te sientes bien tobi?- pregunto la kunoichi mientras lo miraba con preocupación

-etto si ^^… me puedo que dar con el gatito?-hablo juguetonamente mientras sacaba al mini felino de su capa recibiendo un si por parte de madara- gracias ^^

-que nombre le pusiste a tu gatito?-

-aun no tiene nombre líder-san-

-miau… miau…-

-qué lindo gatito para un sacrificio *u*-

-Nada de sacrificios con el gatito-hablo madara mientras acariciaba al felino-como lo llamamos?

-mmm… que les parece neko-

-bien tobi se llamara neko-y sin más madara pronuncia a konan para que fuera la primera en hablar.

-bueno madara…-hablo la peli azul mirando a su alrededor- yo, itachi, hidan, ken, y deidara… ESTAMOS................ EMBARAZADOOSS!!!!!!!!

***continuara***

¿???????????


End file.
